Frozen Fire
by Mizu Yuri-chan
Summary: She was royalty,a facade of innocence wrapped around her iron determination. He was an icy peasant with a secret sought by many. In this war, they stand on opposite sides. Their mission is to kill each other. This is the story of Hitsugaya and Hinamori.
1. Chapter 1

Key

"" - speaking

_Italic - _thoughts

( ) – author's note

Frozen Fire

Chapter One

Revenge, that is what his heart, brain and soul cried out to him. Revenge, the icy coat of frost that covered his heart as he gazed into his parents' sightless eyes. His hands tightened around the body of his dead mother whom he held close to him. Piercing green eyes shining with tears of hatred gazed upon the people around him. These leaders of the world, all upholding various titles, various codes of honor, all stood here looking back at him with various expressions. There were the guilty that tried to convince themselves that they had nothing to do with this crime. Others were the contemplating ones who were planning their next step. A few were sad. A few were glad; to them the couple was righteously killed. Yet one emotion can be felt over all else. Disappointment, they had not achieved what they had set out to do. The secret died with the parents of Hitsugaya Toushirou. Eyes were on the boy, all the thoughts were alike. "Does the boy know anything?"

He knew that he had to get away. But at the tender age of ten he couldn't see any way to defeat these people. His body was rigid with frustration. Though he couldn't respect them for killing his parents it doesn't mean that he won't admit that these people were powerful. He had never met any of these people before but had heard plenty of stories about this world, his parent's world. A world he has to survive in until he revenged his family. He needed strength.

A man with flowing black robes stepped out. Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Earth clan and the host of this little ….gathering, walked to the front of the room and everyone quieted down. Eyes are looked toward this intimidating figure as he swept past the dead couple and Hitsugaya without even a glance and stood in front of the lavishly decorated room.

"Hitsugaya Yanino of the Earth clan and his wife from the Water clan has perished today. They have died in a manner most fitting for their actions. Their refusal to reveal the location of It has greatly dishonored their family name and I hereby remove them from the Earth clan." He looked across the room as if daring anyone to go against him. Every face just looked back at him with affirmation to what he had said. Finally Byakuya's ice cold gaze settled itself onto the young boy who glared right back at him.

"As for this boy, the spawn of these two delinquents, will not be tolerated in this world. Due to the circumstances that we still need to extract information from him. He will be held here under investigation for the time being. I will personally oversee this matter. Now, disperse."

A wave of discontent settled over the leaders of various clans as they headed down the Kuchiki mountain. No one dared to refute Byakuya. The legacy of his power was widespread. Yet they preferred to have him deal with this boy because when Byakuya says that he will do something then it will get done. Nomatter how insolent he may seem he is firm believer in tradition. In his mind there are no exception, the boy will get what he deserves.

In matter of minutes the hall was empty. In silence the two people left observed each other with distain. With a wave of Byakuya's hands two figures dressed in white robes appeared besides Hitsugaya. Before the boy could react his mother was snatched out of his hands along with his father disappeared as the figures used shunpo to step out.

As soon as the figures left, Byakuya released a bit of his overpowering aura. The air thickened and pressure increased sending Hitsugaya to the ground. Hatred was vivid in his eyes as he looked up onto the man he despised. He was the person who his parents had spoken so highly of, the man who didn't lift a single finger to help his parents and the man who stripped his parents of their dignity with a few simple words. No, out of all the people that was here. This was the person he couldn't forgive the most.

A small, hardly noticeable tinge of red appeared on the face of Hitsugaya, revealing both his embarrassment and his anger. Byakuya hadn't even lifted a finger yet he was already left defenseless and humiliated. Before long, even the effort of lifting his head to look at Byakuya was too painful. His head bowed a sign of defeat.

"Where is It?" asked Byakuya in a monotonous voice.

Toushirou kept his silence. His parents had died for this secret and he will not let them die in vain. "No."

Cold metal made contact with his skin. He never saw Byakuya move, he didn't even witness the draw of the sword, yet an undeniable trickle of blood had started to roll down his arm, staining the white robes he had on.

"Dare you repeat what you had said boy?"

"Biting his lower lip, Hitsugaya held in his cries of pain. He would not give Byakuya that satisfaction. He will make his parents proud.

"Onii-chan?" came the soft whisper of a black haired little girl at the door way. (AN: In this story Byakuya has a soft spot for Rukia. Okay? Okay)

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya's voice was still firm but anyone can see that his eyes had softened as he looked upon the small form of his eight year old sister. Byakuya took back his aura and Hitsugaya shakily got back onto his feet.

"Who is this, onii-chan? Can I play with him?" asked Rukia with utter fascination of the white haired boy that stood in the center of the room. He looked young yet his hair is white, so is he actually old?

"Rukia, you are to stay away from this boy." With that Byakuya ordered his man to take the boy away to the clan dungeon.

Bang, the impact of Hitsugaya's body against the steal rods enforced by magic rang in the cool autumn air. It had been a day since he had been shut in the place. All his efforts had been futile.

"You know, you are only going to hurt yourself. Nobody has ever gotten out without permission; these bars are reinforced by onii-chan's reitsu.

"Shut up, no one asked you shorty"

"You're not so tall yourself. Anyway, I just stopped by to bring you something to eat since; onii-chan always forgets to feed people." She said with a smile, the insult already forgotten. "What's your name?"

"Didn't you brother tell you to stay away from me?" asked Toushirou through suspicious eyes. Was this some trick that the guy named Byakuya had set up? Toushirou quietly observed the girl to see what reaction she would give. Instead, she gave almost no reaction at all and handed him a bento and a pair of chopsticks with an emotionless face.

"Onii-chan doesn't know I'm here. Onii-chan is a really nice person. But, I don't always agree with the actions he takes including not feeding people like you. And about not meeting you, actually, onii-chan doesn't let me meet anybody. You are the closest person my age that I have ever met! So can we be friends?"

After careful observation, Hitsugaya couldn't find anything. She just seemed like a dumb girl that was deprived of friends, somewhat like him. He remembers that place. The only humans there were his parents and himself. Of course It was there as well.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." he stated looking away.

The girl obviously took this as a yes to her question and merrily chatted to him though he was only half listening.

"My onii-chan will give me a sword for my next birthday…." Stated Rukia happily.

Toushirou chewed, his eyes looking into a faraway place. _I wonder what they will do with my mother's…body. _

"The house is really big. Maybe sometime I can sneak you out and we can explore." continued Rukia, oblivious to the fact that her new friend wasn't listening.

Toushirou's thoughts drifted to that place. _Why did my parents want to return to this place? It's only filled with pain and sorrow. I don't know anything about this place! I don't even know who killed my parents… _

"You know you must be really important to receive attention from all four clans. Not only that, it was the taichou of each clan that came here and not some representative."

_If we didn't leave my parents would still be alive. Wait! Did she say the five clans? Why didn't I think of this earlier? Since she is of noble birth I can question her about this place and maybe find out some useful information! _"Can you tell me about these clans?" he asked.

"Sure!" said an excited Rukia, happy that her companion is taking part in the conversation, "You see there three major worlds: Tamaki, Shourianka, and Yashida. Tamaki is where we are right now; there are four major clans, each headed by a noble family specializing in one of the elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. My onii-chan is the taichou of the Earth clan where you are right now. The taichou of each clan has some kind of awesome spiritual power. The four clans work together to govern the people without the spiritual power who live in the land in the middle of Tamaki. You know when a person is sixteen he or she gets tested to see if they have any spiritual power and if that person would be sent to the clan that best fits his abilities. Then there is the evil place Shourianka…"

Suddenly the ringing of a bell caught both of their attention.

"Oh no! Someone important is here and onii-chan will be looking for me. I'll talk to you later Hitsugaya-chan!" and with that Toushirou's first friend ran out the dungeon.

In the receiving room of the Kuchiki mansion

"What brings you here Aizen taichou? Surely not for the boy, you know that the decision had already been made." stated Byakuya calmly as he looked at the serene man who smiled back at him.

"Of course, of course. I just came here to warn you that the King of Shourianka has also found out that the boy is here. They will most likely try to get him so make sure you tighten security."

"I assure you that…"

"Onii-chan, I brought tea!" said Rukia as she skipped into the room.

Aizen smiled at her while her onii-chan looked at her in a condescending fashion.

"What have I told you about interrupting me while I am having a discussion with a guest? Go to you room."

Rukia walked out in a forlorn fashion.

"As I was saying, the security system here is top rate. There is no need for you to worry. If there is nothing else you want to discuss then I will prepare a room for you for the night." continued Byakuya.

"Oh it's okay, I still have urgent business so I will be leaving. Thanks for your hospitality." and with shunpo Aizen taichou disappeared.

The sun lowered as magnificent colors rippled across the sky. Byakuya sat in his office going through his mountain of paperwork. Setting down his pen as he finished signing the last paper he gracefully picked up an elaborate teacup when his sister burst through the double door.

"Onii-chan! He's gone. Hitsugaya-kun is gone!" screamed Rukia.

In a different world, green eyes slowly opened. As his fuzzy vision readjusted itself, the delicate figure of a girl in a silk kimono slowly came into focus.

"You're awake," said stated the girl.

Pain lashed through his body.

"Tell me, where is It!"

A/N: Okay finally finished with the first chapter of my first story! Please be kind and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Key

"" - speaking

_Italic - _thoughts

( ) – author's note

Frozen Fire

Chapter Two

The cool, sharp textured sword grazed across his neck, not yet hard enough to draw blood. His brilliant green eyes widened as the girl, who was sitting ever so peacefully on the other side of the room, was now holding a sword against his throat. Her deep hazel eyes looked into his surprised ones.

"Answer me!" she said, her steel hard eyes bored into his as if trying to seek out the answer that way. To say that Toushirou was surprised would be an understatement. The position they were in doesn't seem to fit. She definitely didn't look vicious. She had doe eyes painted onto her porcelain face. Her hair was down and clipped with a butterfly clip on the side. The pastel silk kimono rustled softly as she moved. Its light watery color flowed and spoke of sunshine, not death. Yet, her stance, she obviously knows what she was doing.

"Now Hinamori, is that anyway to be treating the guest?" asked deep male voice from behind. Hinamori immediately kneeled in front of him.

"Sorry teacher." Her tone was with filled with paramount respect.

"But I have to say that your form is improving rapidly." said the brown haired man with a warm smile. As soon as those words left his mouth Hitsugaya saw the immediate blush that crept into the girl's face. _ Pathetic_ was the term that came to his mind.

"Th thank you teacher," she said giddy with happiness, her eyes shone with an inner light.

"You may go now." said the man with a warm smile adorned upon his face. He looked sincere yet Hitsugaya felt as if there was an air of falsehood surrounding this man. He just didn't feel right. Small hairs stood on Hitsugaya's back as the man made eye contact with him. Despite his discomfort, his grass green eyes held the connection. He wasn't going to back down to his enemy. Fear was not in his vocabulary.

"But I want to help you interrogate him!" chirped up Momo who immediately blushed a deeper shade at her outburst and lowered her head. The man turned to look at the girl and broke the contact.

"This boy is going to be moved to a new place. You need not worry about him. Now please leave. This is no where for a lady of your status to be."

"Yes teacher." Replied the girl as she gracefully got up and backed out of the room. Hitsugaya snorted in arrogance. In his eyes the girl was weak and way too obedient to this man. _She wasn't even able to argue for what she wanted. How pitiable was that! Yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of curiosity directed toward this girl by the name of Hinamori. The man had called her "a lady of status." Did that mean that she was royalty? But the land of Tamaka was not ruled by kings and queens. Did that mean that these people were from Shourianka? What were people from that "evil" land doing here? Or at least the Rukia girl said that they were evil. Or am I in Shourianka? _Hitsugaya searched through his brain for answers and memories that just weren't there._ I really with that the Rukia girl had told me more. What are the connections between the worlds? Did this news of my existence already spread to different worlds?_ His train of thought was abruptly cut when he felt himself get dizzy. His eyes lids drooped without his consent as the image of his smiling captor blurred and finally vanished. His final thought echoed through his brain. _Who was that girl?_

He was going to rescue the boy. Urahara had made the decision to "save man kind" by preventing the inevitable destruction that would ensue as soon as the boy lands in the wrong hands. _Actually_, he thought grimly, _the boy was already in the enemy's hands._ It was just that he has to retrieve the boy before it was too late. With a sudden surge of new urgency, he urged his flying carpet to move at a faster rate to the route that he knew that Aizen would take in order to deliver the boy back to that place.

A ripple through space was caught in his experienced eyes. Someone was using shunpo to get past him. A small smirk developed across his features. If Aizen didn't think that he was enough of an opponent to deliver Hitsugaya himself then he'll be proven wrong. In a blink of an eye the man was gone and all that was visible to a passerby's eyes was a lone fluttering carpet sailing through the sky.

Unfocused green eyes blinked rapidly in attempt to drive out the drowsiness that had settled deeply in them. Hands and feet thrashed wildly around as the thought of captivity registered in his mind. The course material of a cloth met with his skin. Darkness enveloped him just like the bag that he was in. The movement of the wind against the fabric of the bag rippled against his skin hinting that he was traveling. Or at least whoever was holding on to him was moving. Due to the headache and dizziness he was experiencing he can deduce that they must be moving at a very fast speed using Shunpo, a technique that his father was teaching him. No, he had to stop thinking of his parents. The main goal right now is to get out of this situation. But first he needs to find out where they were taking him.

He felt for the short knife that he had always kept secretly hidden in his sleeves only to find that it wasn't there anymore. Cursing his luck he punched the bag to hit the possible person that is carrying him.

"Stop moving unless you want me to drop you. I assure you that your puny little body will get smashed into millions of little pieces and you will die."

Hitsugaya smiled darkly at this. He really doesn't want to live in this world but he couldn't leave yet. He still had to revenge his parents.

"Who do you think you're kidding? I know what you guys want and what you are willing to do to get it. Only a real strong initiative could have driven you and the load of idiots that you are working with to have the guts to break into Byakuya's place. You guys wouldn't do all that just to kill me. You don't sound like the boss guy which means you are a subordinate. How much do you want to bet that my life is worth more than yours right now in your boss's eyes?" asked Hitsugaya smugly.

Tousen was surprised to say the least. The boy was a lot more perspective than he thought. That was not good. A prisoner should never know how valuable he is, thought Tousen grimly. Suddenly the feeling of a presence in front of him made him stop abruptly.

Poor Hitsugaya's body fell to an awkward and uncomfortable position in the sack. Yet his discomfort was short lived as sunlight spilled into his dark world once again. _And just when I was getting use to seeing in the dark_, he thought. The fabric of the bag had suddenly been diced into many small pieces leaving him to freefall through the air. Panic didn't even get a firm grip on him before he was caught by a flying carpet.

Newly focused jade eyes turned their attention to the sight in front of them. A sandal hat guy was standing in midair with a cane he casually held against his shoulder. Baggy, unkempt and poor quality clothes seem to adorn his body. He looked like a man coming back from working on a farm or in a field. Yet his attitude and confidence couldn't have developed from lower class work like farming. Standing in a more alert manner was a man with what looked like shaded goggles and his right hand held what was left of the bag, a few shards of string. His clean crisp outfit rippled lightly in the wind. Dark brown fingers slowly released the fragments into the air and both men were gone.

The hard metallic sound of sword against sword/cane radiated through the calm autumn air. Hitsugaya hadn't even caught the movement before the sandal-hat man was only a few feet away from him, shielding him from his original captor.

"Boy! Don't you think it is time for you to leave?" called the Sandal-hat man as he turned his head around and grinning at him wildly and high comically. Hitsugaya looked intently at the man. That man's demeanor wasn't want he expected. Who in the world would risk turning their head around and loosing sight of his opponent during a battle. Yet despite sandal-hat's goofy attitude he was able to force the other man back, Hitsugaya could feel their power difference. He didn't want to leave, he could learn from this fight. Plus a man should never run away from a fight nor should he allow someone else to take his fight. That was what his parents had taught him, that was what It had told him.

"The carpet knows where to take you. Now leave unless you don't value the honor of your parents. Leave to be alive. You still have a long road in front of you. A secret has yet to be told and an adventure yet to be taken. " Hitsugaya blinked in confusion at the sandal-hat's sudden change in his tone of speaking. Toushirou could feel reiatsu slowly increasing its flow around the man while the cane took the image of sword. An air of seriousness circulated the area. Hitsugaya was not dumb, he could sense the danger he pose to Sandal-hat by staying here. He would serve as a distraction. Lowering his head for a quick nod of recognition and thanks, he urged the carpet to zoom forward. Taking one last glance backwards, he headed off toward the horizon.

Urahara smiled an enigmatic smile that could have meant so many different things. He knew that he just set off a huge chain of events that could result in many alternative endings. He was going to be there for the ending and to do that, this lad in front of him has to die. Also he really have to keep a watch on the boy, the situation that the boy had been left in was a little harsh. Without paying much attention he easily fended off the blows made to him. He was just about to get bored with the fight and strike a blow then a small word caught his attention.

"Bankai."

So maybe this was going to require some energy after all.

Back at the flying carpet.

A carpet had handed him a piece of paper. Things really couldn't get much weirder. Then again, somehow he didn't feel surprised. Cautiously he opened up the carefully folded item and read its contents. His face paled immediately.

Dear Hitsugaya

If you are receiving this letter then that means you are on my magic carpet. If you are on my magic carpet that means you are about to fall. This is you first test. You have ten seconds before drop off. Don't worry I made sure that the carpet would dump you only after reaching a high enough altitude so that you will have enough time to think of a solution to this little problem that I have posed for you as you are falling.

Taaa!

PS. If you are still alive then I will find you soon.

Ten seconds came too quickly as the comfort and stability of the carpet disappeared from underneath him. Once again he was falling and this time with nobody to aid.

"Curse you Sandal – Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt."

A/N: I want to give a big thanks for every that had decided to review my story. I'm really happy for all the support that I have received and hopefully will continue to receive!!!! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Key

"" - speaking

_Italic - _thoughts

( ) – author's note

Frozen Fire

Chapter Three

Erratic panting could be heard from a bedridden boy as he struggled through the snake like vines. The scent of blood from various cuts attracted the unwanted attention of various crawlers. But that was least important thing on this mind.

Trembling hands wiped away strands of unrecognizable white hair from his wide green eyes. He was being hunted.

"Ayyaaaa" sharp pain shot through his right leg as a spiked tentacle wrapped itself around his leg injecting poison into his body and pulling him to the ground. His bloodied hands grabbed for the nearest vine as the tentacle pulled him toward the awaiting mouth.

Finally his movement from the pull of the monster ended as his hands found a sturdy vine. Yet the crinkling sound of the stressed plant met his ears. Before he could even catch his breath, before his mind could process the fact that the vine is not going to hold, the vine snapped and his head swung back as the monstrous creature behind him came into view.

Momentum enacted and Hitsugaya's eyes widened as the distance between him and the awaiting mouth quickly disappeared. Two hands held open the death trap of razor sharp teeth. They or rather he was less than an inch away from being completely pulled into the monsters wide mouth.

Hitsugaya's nose twitched when the unpleasant smell of rotten flesh emanated from the monster's mouth. The sight of four rows of irregularly long, sharp teeth only increased his desire to puke. This really wasn't his day. His hold on the monster's mouth was weakening. Yet determination filled his body. He did not survive a two thousand feet descend to get eaten.

Flashback

Air quickly rushed past him. He was going to die. There was no freaking way that he would be able to survive this drop. Fear gripped him like an iron fist. What in the world was Sandal-hat thinking? The only way out of this is either to do flash-step and descend or to be able to gather up enough reitsu to slow down and cushion his landing. Both options require high level discipline and control that was said to be impossible at his age. But one thing that Sandal-hat had said was stuck in his mind, "You still have a long road in front of you. A secret has yet to be told and an adventure yet to be taken." Yes, that was true.

"I can't die!" he yelled into the air as a new wave of determination vibrated through his body accompanied by a hidden reserve of power that he didn't know that he had.

Flash-step, he was going to perform flash-step. His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he tried to concentrate on what he wants his reitsu to help him perform. A second later he was closer to ground by at least a few hundred feet. It still wasn't enough, but his reitsu was running out.

_ I can't give up yet. _Once again he willed his body to move. In one blink of an eye he was just about 100 feet off ground and he could see the tops of trees.

_ Now for a cushioned landing. _He tried to gather up his reitsu in front of him yet only a thin layer of reitsu formed in front of him. Before he could agonize over this failure he could already feel the sharp pain of branches scrapping against his skin creating gashes in his clothes. Like a ragdoll, he was flipped several times as he broke several branches. Soon the rate of his descent slowed down enough so that a sturdy branch was able to catch his shirt leaving him to dangle.

_ In and out in and out. _Hitsugaya repeated these words in his head as he tried to catch his breath. _Now how do I get out of this tree? _As if answering his question his shirt ripped and he fell the final distance between the tree and ground into the leafy undergrowth knocking the wind out of him.

End flashback

The time between waking up and running for his life was a blur. All he knew was that he was out of spiritual energy. Yet, once again he knew that he couldn't die yet. But even with his new determination the mouth of the monster was slowly closing.

For the umpteenth time in these few days he felt vulnerable and weak. It was a feeling the poured ice onto his heart and caused him to despise himself. He need to become stronger.

'_I need power. I need power!' _Cried Hitsugaya in his mind.

As if answering his call an innate voice echoed in his head.

_ Then come to me. Release me from my bind. I can give the power that you desire._

Hitsugaya almost dropped his hold on the monster's mouth at the sudden reply. He couldn't turn his head around to see if anyone was there but his eyes darted wildly to the left and right.

_ You can't see me yet. _The voice echoed in his mind.

'_Who's there' _asked Hitsugaya both verbally and mentally.

_ You have to find me to know me. _

'_That might be a problem since I can't really move from this spot!' _thought Hitsugaya hotly. His arms felt numb. Drops of blood slid down his arm as the razor sharp teeth cut farther into his bar hands.

The poison that had been injected into his leg was traveling steadily though his circulatory system. The tainted body flowed through his limbs and head. His mind was beginning to feel fuzzy.

_ Find me. _

'_I will I…who am I talking to again?' _He could no longer hold a thought in his mind as his eyes drooped. His surroundings were no longer clear. Strength was seeping from his body as his alertness decreased.

'_What was I trying to hold up? What was I doing again' _His hands relaxed. The pain was compressed until it only presented a faint hum of discomfort to him. Numbness accompanied by a feeling of peace swept through his body. He felt himself falling. Razor sharp teeth descended.

A/N: Sorry for the late update and the short chapter! The holidays are always soooo hectic and my family is always traveling around. I haven't sat down in front of a computer to write for like a week and a half! But anyway, I'm really thankful to all those who reviewed! They really make me want to continue the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Key

"" - speaking

_Italic – _Hitsugayas thoughts

_**Italics bold -**__Hyōrinmaru_

( ) – authors note

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and I will never own bleach. Sigh.

Frozen Fire

Chapter One

Whiteness. That was all he could see. An impenetrable fog formed a cocoon around his body blocking his view. Hitsugaya shivered slightly as a rush of cold air rushed in.

_Where am I? _

_**Hmm. You don't recognize this place, boy? **_

_Who is talking to me? Why are you in my thoughts? _

_**This is the world of ice and light. It is your domain; your source of power. Right now your view is still murky because of your lack of power to see this world. But soon, you will be able to see it. I am your weapon, power, and guide. Learn to wield me well!**_

_I still don't understand! What world?_

_**Everything will be clear in time. You are in a precarious position right now. Look!**_

An oval, body-length mirror formed in front of Hitsugaya. At first he couldn't discern any shape or form; but soon, images sharpened into view.

_Wait! What is this? What's that monster? How can I be here and there? _screamed Hitsugaya in his mind as he realized what was depicted in the mirror.

The boy hanging limp from the monster's mouth was irrefutably him. The sharp incisors of the monster were only a hair away from breaking his skin. The picture was frozen in time, yet as each shaky breath were puffed out of Hitsugayas mouth, he fully expected the monsters jaw to descend upon his flaccid body.

_**Your cry for strength has awoken me from my slumber. I have chosen you as the master of ice. I will help you, just call my name!**_

_How can call for you if you have never introduced yourself?! Stop joking around!_

_**Just listen**_

In Shourianka.

"Hiyaaa"

The cement wall was instantly engulfed in flames and obliterated as Hinamori's flame sword sliced through it as if it was water. Hinamori immediately went into her next stance and her practice continued. Caught in the fervor of her exercise, she didn't sense the presence who was watching her.

Aizen watched his little…pet through a lavish balcony that overlooked the practice fields. The Hinamori's were known for the construction of grandiose palaces and flamboyant style of living in comfort. A pleasant small graced his lips as he considered the future. This will all become his. With a sole daughter who was under his control and no heir, soon, this will become his world.

"Sir, Hitsugaya Toushirou has fallen into the Youkai forest from a height of approximately 5000 meters. There is little chance that he has survived the fall with his lack of magic and ability. If he, by any chance did survive, our radar has shown that several gluttonous hollows were in the immediate vicinity. This threat to your plans can be considered taken cared of" spoke a voice from within the shadows.

"Perfect," said Aizen.

"Yes, it's the perfect time to go to war! Now that the prophecy has been rendered false, nothing can stop us!"

"No. We shall not go to war."

"Why?" asked the messenger in confusion. The long war between Tamaki and Shourianka has continued for centuries with no determined winner. Recently a en passé has formed and both counties were recuperating and building up power. If they launched into war now with Tamakians still recovering, a victor will finally prevail.

"Why should we fight, my good man, when soon the war will be fought for us and all we have left to do is plunder the riches?" said Aizen softly as his usually soft eyes held a steely glint.

Time was running out. Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the sight of himself in such a perilous position. He hated this flutter of nerves that shook his whole body. He hated being weak. That's why his parents died. He wasn't able to protect them. A sense of calm stole into his body. Yes, he needed to get stronger and nothing would get in his way!

A whisper flew by his ear. He couldn't quite catch what it said. He could feel a buzz in his brain as if he was trying to recall the name of a long lost friend buried deeply into his memory. "Hyo…" His heart resonated with a hum. It was a name that was a part of him, an indigenous part.

"Hyōrinmaru!!!!"

Hitsugaya's blazing green eyes shone with a silver light as he felt power flow through his blood, emanating from his skin. The sands of time once again moved and with a howl of pain the monster moved away and Hitsugaya jumped out, landed in a crouched position and slid to a stop. Once again the hollow howled with outrage and charged towards Hitsugaya.

With a single finger the Monster was forced to halt. A soft blue light formed between the two beings before condensing into a ball that drove through the monster's head and obliterated its body.

With the present threat gone, Hitsugaya collapsed onto one knee. Along with the hollow, his surrounding had been annihilated and a deathly silence settled across the area. The only sound was the erratic hard pants emitted from Hitsugaya's mouth.

He accessed the situation. Something about him had changed during the fight. His opponents seemed to be moving in slow motion, a blue energy had enveloped him, he couldn't feel any pain. Wait… he looked at his arms. Now that the fight was over and power no longer streamed through his body, he could once again feel a dull ache but the excruciating pain was gone. The bruises and cuts were definitely healing at a startling pace.

W_hat happened?_ He remembered the name that resulted in this surge of power. There was something about being the master of ice and light. _ICE _Just before he was plummeted back into reality he had caught the sight of a magnificent ice dragon.

_**Toushirou, find me.**_

_Are you Hyōrinmaru?_

_**Yes**_

_Where am I supposed to look?_

_**Sense me. I'm here in the forest.**_

Hitsugaya closed his eyes once more. At first he could only see darkness. He furrowed his eyebrows and called upon his power. Suddenly he vision became clear. Shadows of life forces flickered and sharpened into focus within his mind's inner eye. He could feel both animate and inanimate objects. But where was Hyōrinmaru? Actually, what was Hyōrinmaru?

His mind shifted through past discussions with his father. He could recall each memory with stunning precision. He remembered the excitement and fervor he felt when his dad talked about forms of power. Power came from an innate spiritual energy called reiatsu. Most people have none or a paltry amount of reiatsu that it doesn't even show. Others, who have a decent amount, are gifted with the ability to perform fundamental magic such as sensing demons or easy spells of destruction or healing. These people still lived like the common folks. Hitsugaya had aspired to be something more. He idolized his parents, both whom were famous fighters. People like them were able to call upon a spirit god or demi-god who would lend them power through sword or demon magic. Depending on what element the god presides over, a person would be admitted into a Clan and depending on how strong the god is a person a placed into a position that suited his or her skill. The hierarchy in the clan was tight and the chasm between each level was hard to overcome.

In the world Tamaki the four Clans reigned supreme. The leaders guarded and protected a certain group of people in Tamaki. Hitsugaya's mother was from Water while his father was from Nature. They were competitors. People from different houses rarely mix. People who married another who have a similar power would have a higher chance of producing a child with magic. Children were raised in the clan until they were 7. If the child still doesn't show potential, the child would be ostracized by the clan. At through 13 a child will train and hope to be approached by a god. And on and on the division goes. A child rarely knows his or her parents.

Children of these people from different clans rarely survive because of the fact that their parents' power react violently against each other. The few that do survive are often left with no power or with such an unusual power that no god is willing to take them, a disability or no power at all. These children are cast out of the clan and left to die. They are feared by the regular people and looked down upon by all clans. In history it was said that only one of those children who survived had real power. That person opened a portal to a new dimension and created a new world. Now that world was known as Shourianka. His parents never mentioned too much about that place. Rukia had said that it was evil.

So what was he? Hyōrinmaru had to be a god, what else would be able to talk to him and stop time? Would he receive a sword or ability to do demon magic? What kind of ability does he have? Endless questions crowded in his head until he suddenly felt something.

There was a slight pull. Something was calling to him from the east. His surroundings melted away and all he could feel was himself and something in the distance. He needed to get there. He needed to get there fast. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how the heck he wasn't tripping over something. He didn't keep track of how far he had traveled. Soon, time became a senseless spiral; just one step after another. All he needed to do was follow that that voice. Then all at once something appeared in front of him. An iridescent object loamed before him. He could make out the shape of a decrepit yet towering tree but what had captured his attention was the life force inside of the tree.

As if in a trance, he slowly lifted his arm and reached toward the trunk. At the touch of his palm the shaped of the dragon he had seen was cut into tree with blue light. The tree was razed and the impact forced Hitsugaya to shield his eyes with his sleeves. Once air stilled and cleared he slowly cracked open his jade green eyes for the first time since he sensed something. At first, the image in front of him was too bright and he flinched; but soon, the light dimmed and before him floated a gleaming sword.

_**Take hold of me.**_

Hitsugaya reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it around. Trees within a 5 mile radius all disappeared. He gazed upon this wondrous weapon in awe, almost disbelieving the fact that it was real. Only its cold but steady weight in his hands hinted to the fact that this was all real.

A triumphant smirked graced his lips as he scrutinized the world around him. He had achieved something impossible. A child of mixed blood had survived with power. He will show all those houses' captains who was stronger. He will extract sweet revenge with this sword by his side. This sword will be his partner. This forest will be his training ground. Shikai, Bankai, he will achieve all of those. He will grow strong!

AN: Sorry again. If any readers are still reading this story that this horrible author is writing, then I beg you to please forgive this author for her late update. With studying for SAT , camps, a summer course, and homework for prepping for 5 AP courses I am really tired. (show chibi author getting buried under work) Anyway, this world that I am creating is really different from Soul Society. If you have any questions regarding the levels of power or stuff, please state your question in a review. Just to be clear, in this world people who use demon magic which is an advanced magic form cant use swords and people who uses sword can summon demon magic. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I haven't had a chance to edit this yet but I really wanted to get it out so sometime in the future I'll go over this chapter and fix all the mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach or any of the character but I do own this plot!

Five years later

"Everyone, please evacuate in an orderly fashion," stated calm earth mages with a smile as they herded nervous Tamakians to the nearby shelter. Their composure belied the stifling apprehension that filled each and every one of their hearts.

The background music of babies' cries, howls of anguish, and roar of destruction were a dull cacophony that weighed heavily the people. They were in the midst of war. It wasn't the inevitable war that had always threatened to erupt against Shourianka but rather a civil war between two of the clans; Nature and Water. Its start had been sudden and unexpected. The surface reason was revenge for the death of the Water clan who blamed the Earth clan for the death of their princess, Toushirou's mother. But then why did they seek revenge two years after the death? Plus, didn't the clan abandon his mother when she refused to reveal the location of it? There were theories but no one knew for sure.

A white haired youth walked calmly in the throngs of the crowd as he passed by a mage. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the trouble around him. Nobody paid him any attention. Slowly the majestic palace of the Earth Clan loomed slowly into view. His mouth quirked into a dispassionate smile. How different this was place was from the last time he had been here; when he had walked this same path. Then, everybody had cleared a path. Then, there were so much whispering and furtive glances. Then, he was bound by a binding spell. Most importantly, then, his parents had been still alive.

But it wasn't then anymore, now he was back. He will get revenge for his parents. He unconsciously balled up his hands tightly. Silent fury bubbled in him as his brows started to furrow. Suddenly, a cool sensation sweep through him. He felt his body release the tension as Hyōrinmaru presence filled him, also acknowledging the fact that the enemy was near.

"You there!" some overly excited voice called out from behind him. Hitsugaya kept on walking.

"Wait up!" How annoying the voice was thought Hitsugaya. He felt bad for the person the girl was calling for. Then, he felt a presence rushing up from behind him. He quickly side-stepped and turned his head just in time to see a tall, big-chest women hug the space in front of her; the space that he had stood in a few seconds before.

The white haired boy raised a thin, white eyebrow at heap like to him. Said heap jumped up and glared at him indignantly while straightening her clothes.

"Mou, why did you step away?"

Hitsugaya just turned around and continued walking, ignoring the yelping women behind him until he felt someone latch onto his arm and pull him back.

"Let go of me," said Hitsugaya lowly. He turned around once again to see the buxom, strawberry-blond women. When she showed no signs of applying he just sighed and tried to jerk his arm away.

"No, take me with you. You have power, I can sense it. Things are bound to happen if I go with you," she said resolutely, all signs of fickleness fell away. Her hands were like leaches glued to his arm.

For once, the visage frozen apathy broke from his face as he growled in annoyance. "one last time, are you going to let go or not?"

"No." she said without a minute of hesitation. That was when the temperature dropped and her whole body felt as if it had been frozen. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her arms lacked feeling and her grip slowly loosened as all feeling ebbed from her hands.

Hitsugaya scoffed at her and yanked his hand away and rubbed it with his other hand. The damned women had cut off his circulation. Yet as he took a step away, he felt a loose grip on his clock. Hitsugaya spun back in surprise. Though the amount of reitsu he had emitted to oppress her was low, it should have been enough to suppress any immobilize a human for a hour. Yet as he took in the sight of her downcast head and sporatic breath, the grip upon his cloak was unmistakably tightening.

"No. I will not let go. You are my best hope of finding him." Bright determined eyes shot up to hold his icy gaze.

"Is anything wrong here Miss?" asked a new rough voice. Hitsugaya looked around to see a patrol with the Earth uniform. He did not need any interference this early in the plan. He looked back upon the girl whose eyes clearly said, it all depends on your decision. The girl was more trouble than she was worth, and he didn't need an extra baggage. But he could deal with her after he got away from here. Right now the most important thing was to not attract attention to himself.

He gave a succinct nod and the unmistakable smile blossomed on the girl's face. With a few short words, the patrol was gone and HItsugaya started to walk again.

"So where are we going um mister?"

Hitsugaya paused at her inquiry. The surname Hitsugaya was an old and powerful one; one that he didn't need anyone to know just yet.

"Ayagu"

"Ayagu, what a weird name, no first name."

"no"

" stop giving one word answers!"

"…"

"that doesn't mean to give even shorter answers!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his emerald-green eyes at her. Yes, this girl was definitely more trouble than she was worth. She couldn't get involved. The battleground was no place for a ditz like her. He had to lose her somehow.

"bathroom" he muttered as he walked away from her. Then he hesitated for a moment "don't follow me" he said without looking back. He walked on.

"Yay, you said more than 0 words!" she cheered, "Wait, are you trying to lose me?"

Hitsugaya replied by walking faster.

A/N Okay, I know I know. Why did I post such a short chapter after such a long hiatus. I just wanted you all to know that I'm still alive and struggling with this story. Please don't give up on me! Post any suggestions that you might have.


End file.
